The Tale of Boruto Uzumaki
by Kyukyoku Rinnegan
Summary: What if Boruto was born the same way Naruto was born? What would Naruto's friends do? This is the story of Boruto Uzumaki as the Ten Tails Jinchuuriki. BoruSara. Time Manipulate Boruto. EMS!Sarada. Rated M for a certain reason. Akame ga kill, Fairy Tail and Wizard 101 elements.
Hello,my friends. Golden Rinnegan is in the house with a new story. Now i have thought about it. What if Boruto lived Naruto's life? What if he suffered what Naruto had suffered? Watch the story and stay breezy.

* * *

Today was October 10. Naruto's birthday and it happens to be a coincidence that it would be the day Naruto becomes a father. Right now he was talking with his friends

whom their wives were pregnant.

"I guess you are all ready for becoming fathers like me" Naruto said.

"Say Naruto. What is the name that you chose for your son?" Shikamaru asked.

"Boruto" Hinata replied.

"Bolt? That's a nice name" Ino said making Hinata smile at her.

Naruto turned to Sasuke and spoke.

"What name have you chosen for your daughter Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Sarada" He said calmly.

"Salad? Hmmm...Bolt and Salad...I like it" Naruto said chuckling at his friend before Sasuke direct KI towards him making him stop laughing.

"On my dead body this is gonna happen, Usuratonkachi" Sasuke said.

Suddenly, Hinata gasped. Everyone looked at her.

"What is it Hinata?" Naruto asked. "My water...broke" She weakly said as Naruto widened his eyes. He then picked up Hinata bridal style.

"I have to go. I am gonna be a father. See ya later guys" Naruto said as he shunshined out of sight.

* * *

Naruto appeared inside a large building guarded by multiple Anbus. He putted Hinata and she was tied from each side with chains. Medic Ninjas were with Hinata waiting

for the baby to come. And with multiple pushes and one last cry, Hinata gave birth.

"Hehe...I am a father" Naruto said smiling and wiping the tears on his eyes as he looked at his baby.

He had blue eyes and blonde hair. He also had whisker marks on his cheeks but they weren't as deep as his father's. Hinata smiled at this. She had finally became a

mother. The medic ninjas took the baby from Naruto. Naruto turned to Hinata to see if she is ok. Suddenly, He heared gasps and two thuds behind him. He turned

around to see that someone was holding a kunai in his hand aiming it at Boruto. That someone was...Orochimaru!

"Orochimaru! What are you doing?" Naruto asked as Orochimaru chuckled darkly and spoke.

"The Nanadaime Hokage. Step away from the Jinchuuriki or else this child will die in its first minutes of life" Orochimaru said darkly.

"Naruto, don't" Hinata said as seals appeared all around her body and she gritted her teeth in pain.

Orochimaru saw this.

"Fine. Have it your way" He said as he threw Boruto in the air and aimed his kunai to the air.

Naruto widened his eyes. He then jumped and disappeared in a golden flash and caught Boruto in mid air and landed on his feet with Boruto unharmed in his hands.

Orochimaru didn't look at Naruto but he grinned evilly.

"Impressive, However..." Naruto looked at the blanket Boruto was wrapped and noticed something lighting in it.

He widened his eyes at this. _'Paper bombs?'_ He thought.

"Naruto! Boruto!" Hinata screamed for her husband and her newborn son. Naruto acted fast and threw the blanket away and disappeared in a yellow flash.

Orochimaru grinned like mad then walked to Hinata. This is bad. Very bad.

* * *

Naruto appeared in a golden flash outside the building with Boruto in his arms.

"Thank Godness. Boruto's not hurt" He said as he looked at the building. It was

Orochimaru's plan to make him away from Hinata. Naruto looked at Boruto then disappeared in golden flash.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hinata was tied into a hill by Orochimaru. A seal appeared in her stomach.

"Now i will set it free and control it to destroy this world" He said as he lifted the bang that was on his right eye to reveal that he had the Rinnegan with six tomoes in it.

"Come and Rise. The Juubi!" Orochimaru exclaimed as Hinata's body was covered in dark purple chakra and then, there was a mighty roar.

The Juubi has been set free! Naruto then appeared and grabbed Hinata before the Juubi could sent his claw on her and disappeared in golden flash. Orochimaru just

chuckled darkly at this.

"Kukukuku. Now nothing shall stop me from conquering this world!" Orochimaru exclaimed as the Juubi proceeded to Konoha.

* * *

Naruto appeared in a small room that had a bed and a cupboard with Boruto in the bed crying. He putted Hinata gently on the bed beside Boruto. Hinata smiled weakly

as she gently hugged Boruto. Naruto saw this and clenched his fists. He then walked to the cupboard and took his Kage cloak and wore it.

"Wait here. I will be right back" He said as he disappeared in a yellow flash leaving Hinata and Boruto in the room.

* * *

At the same time in Konoha, Sasuke Uchiha was in his perfect Susano'o holding the Juubi back from destroying the village more. It was then when Naruto appeared in

his Kurama golden mode and held the Juubi with Sasuke.

"I can take it down Sasuke but you will have to hold him a little longer" Naruto yelled to Sasuke.

"Okay but hurry. I don't think that i can hold him much longer" Sasuke said as Naruto jumped from his Kurama mode and landed on the Juubi's head.

He then performed some handsigns and slammed his hands on the Juubi's head. Just as he did so, Him and the Juubi disappeared.

"Naruto, You transferred the Juubi with you?" Sasuke asked before he hopped towards the forest.

* * *

In the forest, Naruto encountered Orochimaru while the Juubi was held by Kurama in his glory form. Naruto released Kurama from the seal in order to help him in the

fight. Naruto and Orochimaru dashed at each other. Naruto threw a tri-pronged kunai at Orochimaru which Orochimaru dodged it to his side. Naruto prepared a

Rasengan in his right hand and Orochimaru extended his hand to grab Naruto. Time seemed to slow down as the two were closer to each other. Orochimaru then was

inches from grabbing Naruto. He smirked at this.

"I win" He said but before he grabbed Naruto, said person disappeared in a golden flash shocking the snake sannin.

He looked up to see Naruto at midair holding a Rasengan in his right hand and the tri-pronged kunai in his left hand. Orochimaru widened his eyes before the orange

Hokage slammed the Rasengan in Orochimaru's back. Naruto disappeared once more as Orochimaru stood up panting. He looked everywhere for Naruto but couldn't find

him anywhere. He suddenly gasped when Naruto appeared in front of him and slammed his palm into the snake sannin's gut. A seal appeared in the place where Naruto

slammed his palm. Orochimaru's eyes widened at this.

"Is that...a contract seal?" Orochimaru asked.

"The Juubi is no longer yours" Naruto said as seals appeared all over the Juubi's body then they disappeared after a couple of seconds.

Orochimaru backed away from Naruto and smirked.

"Impressive Naruto. You have grown up. It doesn't surprise me that you defeated Kaguya Otsutsuki in the fourth great ninja war" He said.

"Orochimaru. Why are you doing this? You were good and you helped us in the war. Why?" Naruto asked and Orochimaru chuckled.

"Kukukuku. Maybe I helped you in the war but that doesn't mean that I am good. Face it Naruto. That's the life and you have to bear with it. I would like to play some

more but i can see that my job is done here. Have fun trying to stop the Juubi" Orochimaru said as he disappeared via snake shunshin.

Naruto looked at Kurama who was desperately trying to hold the Juubi. It was then when an idea popped to his mind.

"Oi Kurama. I have a plan. Can you hold it a little longer?" He asked.

 **"Okay but hurry up. I can't hold it much longer"** Kurama said and Naruto nodded before he disappeared in a golden flash.

* * *

Naruto appeared and saw Hinata lying beside a sleeping baby Boruto. Naruto then picked Hinata and Boruto bridal style and disappeared in a golden flash.

* * *

Naruto appeared in front of the Juubi to see that it was held by Kurama and Sasuke in his perfect Susano'o.

 **"Naruto. If your plan is ready then you better do it now"** Kurama said and Naruto nodded.

He looked at Hinata who was holding Boruto in her arms.

"Hinata...Forgive me but...I have no choice" He said and Hinata looked worried.

"What do you mean Naruto-kun?" She asked and Naruto took a deep breath then spoke.

"I am going to keep Kurama with me and as for the Juubi...I am going to seal the Juubi inside Boruto" He said shocking Sasuke, Kurama and Hinata.

"I am going to seal it using the...Reaper Death Seal" He said shocking the previous three more.

Naruto flew through handsigns and slammed his hands on the ground and in a poof of smoke, The Shinigami appeared behind him. It was then when Hinata spoke.

"Wait...Why sealing the Juubi inside Boruto? And why is the Reaper Death Seal? He is our child Naruto and I don't want him to carry such a heavy burden...Think about

his life without a father standing beside him. Please Naruto. Think about it" She finished as Naruto turned around and faced his wife and smiled.

"Hinata...I know it's hard for you and it's hard for me as well. But as Orochimaru-Teme had said, This is the life. We can't change destiny. Also i want Boruto to be strong

when he grows up and I am his father. Dying for him is my duty. So I am not doing this for you. I am doing it for Boruto" He said as Hinata couldn't say anything.

Naruto faced the Juubi once more. The Shinigami then extended his hand to the Juubi as it entered inside him. Naruto turned to Hinata once more.

"Now to seal the Juubi inside Boruto" He said as he slammed his palm on the ground and a small bed that can fit a baby appeared.

 **"A ritual altar? He doesn't plan to seal me again...Not inside that baby?! No! I won't accept it!"** The Juubi roared as it broke free from Sasuke and Kurama and

charged at Naruto, Hinata and Boruto.

Naruto putted Boruto on the small bed and turned around to see Juubi breaking Kurama and Sasuke and charging at them. The Juubi pointed one of his nails at them.

 ** _'Here's my chance'_** The Juubi thought as he brought his nail down aiming for Boruto.

Naruto and Hinata jumped in the way taking the hit for their son. The Juubi pushed more with his nail trying to reach Boruto but Naruto and Hinata held it with

everything they got untill the nail stopped moved as it was only 2 inches from reaching the sleeping baby. Kurama vanished and was absorbed by his master in his seal

leaving a shell shocked Sasuke looking at the nail which had just penetrated his best friend and his wife.

" 'Cough' 'Cough' I said he is my son. Dying for him is my will" Naruto said coughing blood.

" 'Cough' 'Cough' And I am his mother. Dying for him is my will as well" Hinata said coughing blood as well.

Sasuke ran to the two. "Naruto! Hinata!" Sasuke yelled as Naruto chuckled at him. "Heh...he... You...h...have been...a...always a T...Teme, Sas...uke" He said. "Damn it

Naruto!" Sasuke yelled and he was crying.

Sasuke Uchiha was actually crying! "Sasuke-kun...I need...a...fa...favour fr...om y..you. Con...sid...er it a...dying...w...wish" Hinata said weakly and Sasuke nodded.

"P...Please take...c...care...of Boru...to and...train...him. Be...with...him. Please..." Hinata said and Sasuke nodded.

Naruto and Hinata looked at Boruto's baby sleeping innocent form. Naruto decided to speak.

"Hinata, I am going to place the Nine Signed Sealing Seal. We won't see him for a while. So tell him what you want before we leave him for now" Naruto said and Hinata

nodded making Sasuke cry even more.

"Boruto...Make sure to eat well. Eat all kinds of food...Especially Fruits and Vegetables...Make sure to have a bath...Train hard and concentrate in your studies...Also be

nice to Sasuke-kyofu...He is your Godfather and your second father as well...Make sure to have friends...You shouldn't have a lot of them...Just a few will be alright...Last

but not least...Having a relationship with a girl. Well...Hehe...I am a girl so i don't know a lot about it...You should ask Sasuke-kyofu about it. He has a girl your age so

I am sure you two will love each other..." Hinata said and Juubi roared.

 **"YOUUU! SEVENTH HOKAGEEEE!"** The Juubi roared as he watched the Shinigami picked up his knife from his mouth and aimed it at Naruto's soul.

Hinata started to cry and sob. "There's...so much...I wanted to tell you...I...Love you" Hinata finished and sniffed. Naruto smiled at his wife.

"S-sorry Naruto. I took too much time" Hinata said.

"That's okay" He said.

"Boruto, As your father, I advise you...To do what your mother advised you to do" He said and winked at Boruto.

He then looked at Sasuke who was still crying and gritting his teeth. He smiled warmly and spoke

"I...Guess...That's farewell...my friend" He said and extended his hand to Sasuke.

Sasuke slowly and with a shaky hand took Naruto's hand and shook it still sobbing.

"Sasuke...Please take care of him" Naruto said and Sasuke nodded.

He then looked at Hinata and both of them locked hands with each other tightly and looked at Boruto. _'Nine Signed Sealing'_ was the last thing Naruto said before the

Shinigami stabbed his soul and the Juubi was sucked inside Boruto until it completely disappeared making Naruto and Hinata fall to the ground with a smile on the

orange Hokage's face leaving only Sasuke and Boruto in the middle of the quiet forest. Sasuke fell to his knees in front of Naruto's body and putted his head on one of

his knees and dug his face in his clothes and cried and sobbe. That was untill Boruto woke up and started to cry. Sasuke lifted his head from Naruto's body and looked at

the Boruto's crying baby form. He then stood up and walked to him. He noticed a seal glowing in Boruto's stomach. Sasuke carried Boruto in his arms. He then wiped his

tears and smiled warmly.

"There, There, There. It's okay. Sasuke-kyofu is here and he is gonna take care of you" He said. "I promise...I will never let anything bad happen to you...Boruto...

* * *

And *sniff* Done. I really cried when i was writing this. It reminded me of the first time i saw Minato and Kushina saying goodbye to Naruto. That's my new story and that's the first chapter. Next Chapter: Sasuke's promise VS The Village Stupidity and The Civilian Council. Until next time and next chapter and please no flames. Golden Rinnegan, Out.


End file.
